More Than a Dream
by Byouduous
Summary: What happens when the Perfect Soldier begins to dream? About a blue-headed girl? What happens when she turns out to be more than a dream?
1. Stalker

Heero growled as he punched the punching bag that his longhaired friend held.

"Someone's cranky today. Didn't get enough sleep?" the American teased, a wide grin growing on his face.

"Shut up, Maxwell," Heero spat before punching the bag repeatedly.

Heero could not get the girl from his dreams, out of his thoughts. He was not even sure as to why he was having dreams. During his training to become the Perfect Soldier, he had been taught to repress thoughts, even during sleep.

"What's up, Hee-man?" Duo asked, frowning.

Heero looked up at the American before wiping his face with his towel. "I haven't been sleeping well."

Duo thought over that answer for several moments. "But I didn't think you slept…"

Heero glared at Duo before exiting the room. He entered the living room (also the room where all the computers were set up) to see Trowa seated, working on some file. The two exchanged looks before Heero exited the building.

He jogged to the park, where he sat on a bench, watching the civilians play. Suddenly, one individual caught his attention.

She was petite, had blue eyes, and short blue hair that framed her face. She was playing with a small child that Heero did not believe to be hers, because of the sugar-pink hair the child had.

"Ami, come push me, please!" he heard the child cry as she rushed to the swings.

"Coming!" the blue-haired girl called back as she followed.

Heero stood. He had dreamt about that girl, but he believed that she was just that…a dream. As he stared, Heero made the decision to follow her, see if he could tell why he had dreamt about this stunning girl.

--

Ami sighed as she gently removed her glasses. She had been reading some medical journals that Mamaru had lent to her. She glanced up at her clock sitting on her nightstand, which read 10 pm.

"Mother must be working a 24 hour shift," she muttered to herself.

Ami stood and crossed the room before something outside her window caught her attention. She slowly approached the window before throwing it open. She glanced out of it and saw nothing.

"You have been studying too hard," she whispered to herself before exiting her room. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was relatively empty, considering neither her, nor her, mother did much cooking.

Ami groaned as she pulled out leftover Chinese from a day ago. "Always leftovers," she muttered as she heated up her food.

From outside her window, Heero watched. He still had not found any connection to the girl. She seemed like your typical high school student. Nothing connecting her to Oz, the Preventors or anything else that intrigued him.

--

"Where have you been all night, Hee-man?" Duo teased as Heero returned.

"I was tracking a person of interest," he replied in his monotone voice.

Duo nodded with an all-knowing smirk on his face. "Person of interest, huh? Is that what we're calling them nowadays?"

Heero glared at Duo before walking out of the room. He came back in several minutes later with a change of clothes on before leaving again.

"Perhaps Heero has found someone dangerous that he's following up on before he draws us into it?" Quatre offered.

Duo looked at the small, blond boy. "I think Heero's stalking himself a girlfriend…"


	2. Ice Princess Meets Icy Man

Ami knocked lightly on the classroom door to which she had been called down to. She was not quite sure as to why she was there, but she was hoping that she was not in any sort of trouble, especially so close to graduation.

"Come in," she heard a man say from the inside.

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. There were no artificial lights, just light coming in from the sole window in the room. "H-hello," she mumbled as her insides did summersaults.

"Please, don't be afraid," a man cooed as he crossed the room to stand next to her. He looked her over, which made Ami slightly uncomfortable.

"May I ask, Sir, as to why I was called here?" she asked, stumbling over her words in her fright. She had never seen this teacher at her school, so why she had been called here, she could not imagine.

"You see, Ms. Mizuno, I have been watching you for some time..." he said as he locked the door.

"Who are you?" Ami asked as she pulled out her wand.

"There will be none of that Sailor nonsense," the man said as he grabbed both of Ami's wrists in one of his hands. He snatched the wand from her and threw it across the room.

"Who are you, and how do you know about the Scouts?" she asked as her heart began to beat fiercely.

"I told you I've been watching you," he said evilly. "Now, how to finish you off?"

"Please, let me go!" Ami cried as her brain fought to regain control of her frightened body. If she could only get to her COM or her Henshin Stick.

A crash caused the man to turn around. A tall, muscular brunet wearing a green tank-top and black shorts stood with a gun pointed at the man. "Who are you?" the man holding Ami growled.

"That's none of your business; now, release the girl," the teen commanded, staring down the man.

The man smirked before throwing Ami against the wall. "You can't hurt me with that!" the man said as the room, despite the window allowing in light, began to grow dark.

"Get out of here!" Ami yelled as she scooped up her wand.

The teen glanced at Ami before firing at the man. The man stumbled back as every shot hit, but he appeared to be unaffected by the assault.

"Leave!" Ami demanded before holding up her wand. "Mercury Star Power!" she cried.

The two men covered their eyes as a bright blue light cut through the darkness that had taken hold. After several long seconds, the light died down and where once Ami stood, now stood the Senshi of Ice, Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" the Sailor Scout cried as she released sheets of ice into the evil being.

The man cried in pain before shattering into thousands of ice particles. The brunet stood, staring at the Sailor Scout.

"What's going on in there?" someone, most likely a teacher, called from the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" the brunet asked, looking the girl over.

"Come with me, and I'll explain," she said she moved to the window. She turned to see the brunet nod before she jumped out the window.

--

"Explain," the brunet demanded as Ami de-transformed.

"My name is-,"

"Ami Mizuno. Grade: 12, ranked: one in your class. Daughter to a famous local doctor and an artist. I know that," the brunet growled.

Ami stumbled backwards, suddenly fearing the teen that had just helped save her life. "Who are you? How do you know so much about me?" she asked, clutching her wand, ready to transform at any second.

"Don't," the brunet instructed. "My name is Heero Yuy. I've been following you for days now."

"W-why?" Ami asked, feeling the color rise in her cheeks. This unusual teen had been stalking her, but he had also saved her…Her mind was racing with mixed emotions on the teen before her.

"I have my reasons," Heero answered. "Now, explain what happened back there."

"I-I am a Sailor Scout, one of the defenders of the Moon Kingdom," she said, blushing even deeper. She had just told her biggest secret to a perfect stranger who had been following her.

"Moon Kingdom?" Heero asked. For some reason, that name seemed to ring a bell, though he was quite sure he had never discussed with any of the doctors something as ridiculous as a kingdom on the Moon.

Ami cocked her head to the side and studied the face of the teen. Something about Heero made her feel safe. "Heero..."

"Yes?"

"Ami!" came from her communicator.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said softly.

"You can't," Heero commanded.

Ami shook her head. "Next time, since you know where I live, knock if you want to know something about me…"

With that, Ami left Heero standing alone.

--

Ami laid stretched out on her couch. Three youma attacks in one day, it was a new record. She had neglected to tell the other Scouts about Heero and the man in the classroom. She knew that they would all freak out and insist that she not be alone, which all she really wanted now.

A knock on the door startled Ami. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 9 pm. "Coming," she called, though why someone was knocking on her door at this time was beyond her.

She slowly rose from the couch and walked to the door. She looked through the eyehole and saw a sight she never thought she would. The boy from earlier was standing, waiting for her to open her door.

Ami quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Hello, Heero-san," she muttered as she stepped out of the way for him to enter.

"Hn," he replied as he entered. He took a seat on the couch, noticing the warmth, assuming that she had been sitting there before he had knocked. "Moon Kingdom."

"Well," Ami sighed as she felt a blush coming to her pale cheeks. "My friends and I are reincarnated princesses from a time when there was total peace. We are also the sworn protects of the Princess of the Moon.

"It's our job to ensure that time peace comes by defeating the Negaverse through our powers that you viewed earlier today. I-I'm not sure why I feel so comfortable telling you all of this, Heero, but I do. If any of the other Scouts found out that I told you, they'd never forgive me."

"Do I know you?" Heero asked, putting a stop to her incessant babbling.

Ami stopped, examining the brunet. He had on a green tank top, showing off his well-toned arms and a pair of black spandex shorts that left little to the imagination. Ami turned away, blushing a deeper red (if that's possible). Hopefully, he hadn't caught her staring. "N-no, I don't believe so," she muttered softly.

"Then why," Heero started as he grabbed her arm, "do I have dreams about you?"

Ami's head snapped around and she examined the boy. His Prussian eyes seemed to be incased in ice, but if one looked deeper, past that ice… "Beg your pardon?"

It was Heero's turn to speak. "For weeks now, I've been having dreams about you. I'm not even supposed to be able dream."

Ami's face turned another shade darker. The closest she had ever had a man dreaming about her was Greg having visions about her, not quite the same thing. "I-I'm not sure what to say, Heero."

The two stared at each other until a beeping from Ami's "wrist watch" caused her to pull away from the boy. She flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Ames, looks like there's another attack on the high school," said a high-pitched female voice said quickly.

"Understood," the blue-headed girl responded.

Heero watched the girl speak. He could see her face visibly pale as she spoke over the COM. "A mission?"

"Something along those lines," the girl said with a sad smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Make yourself at home until I get back. Mercury Star Power!"

Again, the blue light filled the room. And once again, Ami was replaced with the girl in the blue sailor fuku. She shot another smile at Heero before opening the window and jumping from it.

--

Ami returned sometime later, using the front door this time. The battle had lasted longer than she had estimated it would. The youma had nicked her shoulder with an attack. As she stepped in all of that was forgotten. She saw Heero, asleep on the couch.

Ami blushed as she watched the boy. She reluctantly diverted her eyes as she walked into the guest room, grabbing the comforter off the bed. She marched back in and gently placed the blanket on the brunet.

It was then, standing over him that she noticed the sweat on his brow. Upon closer examination, Ami noticed that, though as minuet as it was, his face flinched as if he were having a bad dream.

"Heero," Ami breathed, gently shaking the tall teen. "Heero, wake up."

Heero's eyes snapped open as he pulled out a hand gun, pointing it at Ami. She gasped, snatching her hand back as she fell to the ground. He looked around before slowly lowering the gun. He sat up, knocking the cover to the ground.

"Heero, are you all right?" Ami asked as her heart slowly regained it's natural rhythm.

The brunet raked his hands through his already messy hair as he watched out the window. That was a matter of opinion, being all right. He had another dream, this time, more violent than any of the other ones.

_He had been fighting, along side several other figures that he could not make out. They had all used swords to fight the shadow creatures._

_One by one, the people around Heero had fallen, leaving him to fight overwhelming odds. Only one word escaped his lips as he fell to the enemy…_

"Ami…" he muttered softly.

"Yes?" the blue-headed girl asked, looking up at him from the floor.

He looked down at her and felt confused. This girl…what was her connection to him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? "Damn it," he muttered, clutching the gun tightly in his hand.

"Heero-san, are you all right?" Ami asked again, gently laying a hand on his knee.

Heero nodded. "Have to go," he said as he stood up.

"A-all right," Ami said as she pushed herself up off the ground. She walked with him to the door before opening it for him. "Good night."

"Hn."

And he left.

A/N: First off, thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed my first chapter! I was a little afraid as to just how well this story was going to be accepted. That's why the first chapter was so short. My sister and I agreed that neither of us wants to work really hard on something that won't be accepted very well. BUT, now that I see people actually like it, I will do my best to get new chapters up on a regular basis.

Again, thank you to nequam-tenshi, GracedAngel1864 and suiseinomitsukai for encouraging me to keep going! Hopefully, the chapter length of this chapter (kinda redundant) will suffice until I can get the next one done.


	3. The Plot Thickens

"You did what?" a rather masculine female shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the blue-haired Senshi roughly, dragging her to her feet.

"I-I told him about us," Ami said meekly, turning from the angered Senshi.

"Haruka!" snapped a blonde girl with strange balls on the top of her head. "Let her go!"

Haruka rounded on the blonde, death-grip still on Ami's collar. "But, Hime!"

"Ami, do you trust this guy…whoever he is?" Usa asked with a small smile. Ami studied the blonde before nodding slowly and apprehensively. "If that's the case, I support and stick by her decision."

Haruka released the girl. "Let's go!" snapped the angered female to the teal-headed woman and the dark purple-headed child before she stormed out of the temple.

"I'm sorry, Usa," the teal-headed woman said as she directed the child from the temple, following the angered Senshi of Wind.

"So…" Minako said after several moments of awkward silence. "Who is he?"

"His name is Heero Yuy. I-I don't really know much about him," Ami admitted, feeling a blush stain her face. She hated talking about boys with the other girls. She knew it was a matter of time before that question came out.

"Is he cute?" Makoto asked excitedly. And there it was.

Ami nodded sheepishly. She couldn't lie; after all, he was...

The three other inners and their Hime squealed in delight. "Well, what are you still sitting around here for, Ames? Go score yourself a guy!" Rei exclaimed as she pushed the blue-haired girl out the door.

"B-but the recent increased number of youma attacks?" Ami asked, turning to stare at her fellow four Scouts.

"If we figure anything out, we'll call you!" Usagi cried happily.

"Now go!" Mina chided.

"Quickly!" Mako encouraged.

Ami sighed. Obviously the other Scouts weren't going to permit her to stay. "All right, but the second you figure anything out, call me."

"We will!" the four girls exclaimed happily.

Ami sighed. She knew they weren't going to get anything done without her or the Outers. They would be discussing her and Heero instead of discussing the alarming amount of youma attacking in their supposed 'Time of Peace.'

--

"I still can't believe they kicked me out," Ami muttered as she unlocked the door to her apartment, only to find Heero being chocked by a man that she instantly recognized.

"Zoicite," she breathed as her keys hit the ground at her feet. He was dead. She had watched him die, hadn't she? "You're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" he spoke, turning a malicious grin on her. "Obviously not…"

"But I saw you die!" Ami protested as she rushed in, slamming the door behind her in order to keep innocent civilians out of as much harm as she could manage.

"Looks deceive," he said with a smirk as Heero's attempts to free himself grew less and less aggressive.

"Let him go, Zoicite!" Ami cried angrily.

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, then I'll make you!" Ami cried as she pulled out her Henshin Wand. "Mercury Star Power!" she cried as a blue light engulfed her. Several seconds later, Sailor Mercury stood facing the man she had once loved. "Let him go," she repeated in a low, dangerous voice.

"No," Zoicite muttered, matching Ami's tone.

"Wrong answer," she growled, surprising herself. After all, she had always been the one to avoid fighting, so the sudden onset of courage was stranger to her.

She launched herself at the two, tackling Zoicite. The evil man released Heero as he and Mercury hit the ground, causing the teen to fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" Mercury cried as she released the thick mist she often used for cover. She clicked on her visor and found Heero. "Let's go," she muttered softly in his ear as she helped him stand.

The two teens slowly made their way outside. "Who was he?" Heero asked, his voice still horse.

"Zoicite. He was an enemy we killed already," Mercury replied as she flipped open her COM. "Trouble at my apartment building."

"We're on our way!" came the response before Mercury closed the small wrist-watch looking object.

"Where are you?" came Zoi's angry scream as he appeared in the sky above the two. He looked down and smirked. "There!"

He fired an energy blast at the two teens. Mercury gasped before pushing Heero out of the way and jumping in the opposite direction. "Stop running!" Zoicite growled angrily as he swooped from the sky, grabbing Mercury, and returning once again to the sky. "Have you forgotten what we had? All of what we had?"

"Y-you're evil!" Mercury cried, trying to break the man's hold on her upper arms.

"I loved yo-"

A fire attack hit the man's back, causing him to drop the blue-headed girl. Mercury screamed as she fell through the sky before being caught by Tuxedo Kamen just before she hit the ground.

"Nice shot, Mars!" cried Sailor Moon as she led the three girls over to Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Are you all right?" Jupiter asked as Mercury was released from the Future-King-of-Earth's arms.

"Where's Heero?" Mercury asked, frantically searching the surrounding court yard before spotting him several feet away. She pushed past the circle the Scouts had made around her and rushed over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Hn," he replied, holding the arm he had been pushed on to.

"What happened?" Mars asked, looking around for the person she had attacked. "And was that-?"

"Really Zoi?" Mercury muttered with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, it was. He was chocking Heero when I arrived home."

"Are you all right, Ames?" Moon asked softly, knowing how much her best friends had loved that man at one time.

"I-I'm fine," Mercury said as she held back tears that had threatened to fall upon viewing the supposed-dead lover. "Let me introduce you to Heero. Heero, these are my friends: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. Their real names are: Serena, Mamaru, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. Everyone, this is Heero."

"He is cute!" Venus said, nudging Jupiter.

"He reminds me of my ex!" Jupiter cried as her gaze grew hazy.

Heero stared at all the teens in costumes as everything began to sink in. 'These are the friends Mizuno spoke about,' he thought to himself before turning and walking away.

"Heero? Where are you going?" Mercury asked disappointedly.

"Home."

"But-," Mercury cried before sighing. She had probably just scared away the boy that had weaseled his way into her heart.

--

Ami eased herself down into the hot bath water her mother had drawn for her. The youma attacks were growing more and more frequent, not to mention Zoi continued to pop up for no reason other than to terrorize her. She let out a sigh as her tight muscles began to relax in the steaming-hot water.

"What are you going to do?" she asked herself as she sunk down farther into the steaming water.

A knock at the door interrupted any productive thoughts the blue-haired genius was going to have. "Ami, dear, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Ami repeated as she jumped from the tub. Wrapping her robe tightly around herself, she walked out to find her mother conversing with Zoicite. "Mother, would you please excuse us?" Ami said softly, trying to keep the fear and anger from her voice.

"All right," her mother said, kissing the top of Ami's head as she walked by.

"Nice woman," Zoi commented with an amused grin once Ms. Mizuno was out of earshot.

"What are you doing here?" Ami spat as she held the neck of her robe closed.

"I'm just reminding you that even though you can protect yourself, your family doesn't have the ability to," he said with a smirk as he looked the girl over.

"Get out before I kill you," Ami whispered, her voice cracking with fear and anger.

"As you wish, my princess," Zoicite said with a sneer and a bow before disappearing.

Ami took several ragged breaths as she tried to collect herself. This was the second time Zoicite had intruded into her home. Twice too many, in her opinion. How was she going to protect her mom and keep her identity from her at the same time.

Impossible…unless…

"Pluto," she muttered, hoping the Keeper of the Times Gates would be able to help her.

An odd energy rippled through the flat. Suddenly, in front of the small girl appeared the Time Gates. Out of them stepped a tall woman with long green hair. "You called, Princess of Mercury?"

"Pluto, please!" Ami pleaded, unsure what to do as she felt tears fall down her face.

The tall woman smiled sadly and wiped the tears from the smaller girl's cheek. "Yes?"

"I-I thought he died for good this time. Why is he back?" Ami muttered, saying the first thing she could think of.

"You know I can't tell you that," Pluto said softly, giving a small sad smile to the much shorter girl. She wished she could reveal the large plan to the Scout of Wisdom, but they were not permitting her.

Ami nodded. She understood that the God of Time would not allow the Scout of Time to disclose any information about the future with the other scouts. "Can you do something for me?"

"I believe so…"

"Erase my parents' memories of me. Please! I know you have the abilities to. If they don't remember me, Zoi won't hurt them! After all, he wants revenge on me, so he won't attack anyone who doesn't have anything to do with me!" Ami cried as the tears continued to flow freely.

Pluto nodded sadly. She had known Ami would sacrifice her happiness for the safety of her parents. She had learned that from watching the Time Gates. "You have tonight to move before the charm takes hold."

"Thank you," Ami said as the Time Gates appeared behind the Time Senshi.

Pluto nodded before walking into the gates. Ami watched as they disappeared. She took several minutes to compose herself before going to her room and packing all her belongings. She pushed them onto the fire escape so that she could get them down without her mother becoming suspicious.

"Not that she'll remember this tomorrow…"

--

Ami sat on a park bench with her bags next to her on the ground. She had waited until her mother had fallen asleep before sneaking out. Though, she wasn't sure where to go. She knew all her friends would have happily accepted her without question, but she didn't want to intrude on their happy lives.

"Ami?"

Ami turned to see Heero standing behind her. "H-Heero," Ami blushed. This was the last thing she needed, for the teen she liked to see her essentially homeless.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I had to leave my house," Ami muttered as she fought back tears. As realization of her present situation dawned on her. She had just given up her family in order to keep them safe. "Zoi threatened my mother."

Heero listened, knowing not what to say. After all, the only female he had ever dealt with on a personal level was Raleena, and now they weren't even on speaking terms. He wished that Quatre, or even Duo, was here to help easy the girl's pain.

"I can't go back, so I'm looking for a place to stay," Ami muttered in an attempted perky tone, looking back down at her knees as she fought to control her emotions. She had to get a hold of herself.

Heero nodded before grabbing several of her bags. "Let's go," he said before he began walking.

Ami sat for a moment, thinking about what juts happened before taking off after the brunet carrying the last two of her bags. "Where are we going?"

"Back to our apartment," he said as he waited for the blue-haired genius to catch up.

" 'Our'," Ami repeated, fearing the response she was getting into. Heero nodded curtly before starting off in the direction he came.

--

"So, this is the person of interest?" Duo asked as he nudged Heero in the ribs.

"I will kill you," Heero muttered as he pulled out his gun, holding it against the braided-boy's temple.

"Pleasure to meet you," Duo said quickly to the beautiful blue-headed girl before running out of the room, fearing for his life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mizuno," Quatre, the blond, said with a pleasant smile as he extended his hand to her.

"Thank you, Quatre," Ami said with a sad smile as she shook his hand.

"Yuy, other room," snapped the Chinese teen, Wufei, angrily.

Heero gave a curt nod before following the Chinese teen into the other room, out of earshot of Ami.

"So, why have you come to say with us?" Quatre asked with a smile.

"Extenuating circumstances caused me to move out of my apartment. And actually, I won't be staying here long, either," the girl said, glancing at the only male that hadn't spoken yet.

"Please, stay as long as you'd like," Quatre said kindly.

"She's not staying," the Chinese male said as he and Heero reentered.

"But, Wufei, she doesn't have anywhere else to stay," Quatre sighed. He understood Wufei's dislike for women, but even he had to have a heart. The girl was all on her own for the first time.

"She's being trailed by an enemy that our weapons cannot affect," Wufei growled, eyes narrowing on the girl. He knew from the moment she walked in that she was hiding something. Yuy confirmed it when they were in the other room.

"You told?" she screeched, rounding on Heero. Her head was spinning. The more people that knew meant more people Zoicite would go after in order to get to her. "Now they're all in danger!"

"They're my team," Heero replied simply before exiting the room. He did not want to stay and be lectured by the woman who had dragged him into this crazy world of hers.

"What's going on?" Duo asked as he reentered the room, seeing that Heero was exiting.

"This ounna is being followed by some magical freak that almost killed Yuy," Wufei growled, eyes still narrowed on the blue-headed, timid girl.

"What? Cool!" Duo cried, rushing to Ami. He grabbed her hands in one of his, staring down at her enviously. "What's that like?"

Ami felt outraged and ashamed. It was true, she had almost caused Heero's death. "I understand if you want me to leave. Thank you for your hospitality," she said as she bowed, separating herself from Duo. She stood, giving them a smile before grabbing her bags and quickly exiting before they saw the tears that had began to spill from her eyes.

"Wu-man! She obviously needs a place to stay!"

"Maxwell, she committed and injustice!" Wufei spat. Maxwell's judgment was clouded by the fact that the girl was even remotely esthetically pleasing.

"But-,"

"Chang's right," Trowa said, speaking up for the first time since Heero had returned with the girl. As much as he hated to turn the girl onto the streets, he knew that the safety of the team was more important.

Duo looked at Trowa before sighing. He was defeated. That was that…No way he was going to be able to fight with both Trowa and Wufei. He turned and walked away, wondering what Heero was up to.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. LOTS of crap going down in my life. So yeah, got this one up and I'm already working on Chapter 4. So, thanks to all my loyal readers, and some of the new ones!

Also, I'd like to thank Chocolate.Usagi for becoming my Beta Reader. And I'm sure some of my readers will be happy as well. All right, thanks.


End file.
